Torn Between Two Hearts
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: When the new DADA professor shows a romantic interest in Minerva McGonagall, someone else realizes he has strong romantic feelings for her too. But will he be too late to win her heart?
1. A Persuasive Admirer

***~Torn Between Two Hearts~***

**Disclaimer: **We don't own them…just borrowing them for a little while!

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **When the new DADA professor shows a romantic interest in Minerva McGonagall, someone else realizes he has strong romantic feelings for her too. But will he be too late to win her heart?

**A/N 1: **This was written from a challenge issued to us by Minerva's Quill. It had to contain the following: AD/MM, a duel, jealous feelings, and a new professor. Hope you enjoy it!

***~A Persuasive Admirer~***

The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher strolled into the Great Hall with an air about him that made others either feel uncomfortable or completely enthralled. For some, however, he was merely a new colleague in the newly vacated position. Those who had been at Hogwarts for any length of time were sure that he would only have to be tolerated for one year before someone else would step forward. For some strange reason, the dark arts professors never seemed to make a career of teaching. Oh at first, they would talk of the joys of imparting their knowledge to the younger generation, but often they would bore quickly and return to the aurors program or some other adventurous occupation.

For Conall MacGregor there had been no hesitation in accepting the position. He had always dreamed of meeting the brilliant and beautiful transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts but never did he imagine that he would be given the opportunity to work alongside her. He couldn't really remember when his infatuation with her had begun but she seemed to consume his thoughts. And the more he learned of her talents and skills, the more intrigued he became. Now was his one and only chance to meet the woman that had occupied so many of his fantasies and with any luck, he might even attempt to strike up a more personal relationship. Either way, he was going to enjoy working with her and seeing her on a daily basis. 

As Minerva McGonagall sat at her usual place at the Head Table she failed to notice the new professor as he waltzed toward the teacher's table. She had been preoccupied with her conversation with Albus Dumbledore, her greatest friend and the hidden love of her heart. When someone behind her cleared his throat, she jumped and shot a frosty glare at the gentleman, whose hand was extended in a formal greeting.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I am so very sorry for my tardiness. There was a slight problem with the floo network and there was no time to arrange for a proper portkey." As he shook Albus Dumbledore's hand, his attentions quickly turned to the slightly older witch seated before him.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall. It is such an honor to finally be meeting you. I have dreamed of this day for years and I must say that the Daily Prophet photos do not do you justice at all. You are much lovelier than I had imagined." As the sugary sweet words fell from his tongue, his warm lips came to rest on the back of Minerva's hand as she fought a rising blush from her cheeks.

Albus had told her of the new professor but she noted that he failed to mention how charming he was and how handsome. Of course, from a man's perspective those things would not be essential in describing someone but to a woman, it was almost everything one needed to know. His dark brown hair grazed his shoulders and as the sunlight caught the strands, hints of red highlights could be seen. His hazel eyes danced with a vibrant spirit, similar to the bright blue twinkle she had fell in love with so many years ago. His royal blue robes did nothing to hide his well-managed physique. Some part of the stern witch regarded the new man before her with an appreciate eye but her heart would always belong to the older man seated on her left. Silently scolding herself for becoming lost in her thoughts, she motioned for him to be seated and was instantly drawn into a conversation with the charmer.

Albus had tried several times throughout the meal to speak with Minerva regarding various topics but for some reason she was preoccupied with the new professor. Chalking it up to the notion of getting acquainted, he really didn't give it much thought. That was, until Minerva began to laugh quietly at something he had said. Turning his head, he saw his best friend practically doubled over from laughter and he wondered what could have caused her to drop her stern façade for a brief moment. But before she had a chance to completely lose control, Albus stood and commanded the attention of everyone present.

"As I stated at the beginning of the meal, we will welcome a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor this year. It is my pleasure to introduce Professor MacGregor who joins us from the advanced auror program in Scotland. We are very fortunate to have him join our staff and I trust that you will give him your cooperation and attention in the classroom." As he concluded his speech, Minerva was the first to start the round of applause, an uncharacteristic move for her.

The following morning, Albus walked leisurely towards Minerva chambers before breakfast. At some point during their friendship, he had made it his routine to escort her to the morning meal. He wasn't quite sure, but for some reason it gave him immense pleasure in seeing her early in the mornings and she always opened the door with a smile, just for him. Then, they would take their time in making their way to the Great Hall, where he would escort her to the head table and hold her chair as she sat. It had been the same thing everyday during the school year since either could remember and this morning was no exception…or so he thought.

When Albus arrived at Professor McGonagall's door, he smoothed the front of his robes before lightly knocking. After no response, he tried a second time and still heard no signs of life inside. Fear began to settle in his mind and without any hesitation he uttered the password to her rooms. Upon carefully searching them, he saw no sign of a struggle or Minerva. It was unlike her to leave without telling him or at least informing her that she intended to skip breakfast. Hoping that someone had seen or heard from her, he almost ran to the Great Hall.

By the time he reached the opened doors of the dining hall, Albus had gone through several scenarios and none of them were to his liking. But as he cast a glance at the head table, he saw Minerva seated in her usual chair, chatting merrily with the newest addition to the faculty. Albus wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or angered. A small bit of him felt relief that nothing had happened to her and that she was making friends with the professor. However, a larger bit of him was angered and hurt. How was it possible for her to forget their morning routine? And did she not give any consideration to how he might react upon learning that she was not in her rooms? Conflicted, he slowly made his way to the table and sat, without uttering a 'good morning' to any of his staff.

He could feel Minerva's eyes on him as he proceeded to fill his plate with eggs and bacon and yet he felt no urge to meet her gaze or even offer a greeting. This was going to be a long morning and he knew that he would eventually have to speak. But for now, he was not in the mood.

"Well good morning to you too Albus." Minerva had a way of dripping honey and acid from her tongue without any effort at all and this was one time Albus felt the sting of both. Placing his fork back on the table, he turned to face her and she noticed that his crystal blue eyes held none of the warmth she usually felt directed towards her.

"Ah, yes Good Morning Professor. I see that you made it to breakfast safely. I went to your rooms to collect you only to find that you had already found another escort." Pain ripped through Albus' heart as he said the words but he had been hurt this morning too. He wished, if only for one moment, she would put herself in his shoes. Then again, he rationalized he was probably overreacting since there was nothing more than friendship between them.

"I'm truly sorry Albus. When a knock sounded on the door, I assumed it was you. I opened the door with my usual aloofness, only to see him standing before me. He asked if he could escort me to breakfast and I didn't know what to say. It all happened so fast and I hoped we'd run into you along the way." Minerva really wasn't sure what had gone through Albus' mind when she hadn't answered the door but she had only just realized that she had inadvertently hurt his feelings.

His feelings of hurt had bubbled back to the surface and for all his might, he was not able to shake them. "Minerva, you owe me no explanations. I assumed you would be there waiting for me and I was merely surprised and concerned when you did not answer. Think nothing of it." A weak and half-hearted smile played about his lips but never reached his eyes as he tried to brush away the incident. "I'm sorry. I'm not very hungry this morning. If you'll excuse me," and with that, Albus quietly rose from the table and made his way back out into the corridors of Hogwarts.

The remainder of breakfast that morning turned into a somber affair. Minerva no longer felt like talking to anyone, much less the man seated to her right. And the man who normally occupied the seat on her left was not there and she was left feeling bewildered. After making her own excuses, she rose to leave but before she could take her first step, Conall stopped her.

"Minerva, are you alright? I noticed the headmaster speaking to you and then he left abruptly. Now you are leaving and obviously you haven't finished your meal." Relishing the feel of her arm beneath his hand, he smiled warmly at her as she attempted a smile of her own. 

"I appreciate your concern but I have some things I need to attend to before the start of my morning classes. I hope that your first classes go well and I shall see you at lunch." Before he could press her any further, Minerva had pulled her arm from his grasp and had swept from the dining hall in search of Albus.

Searching Hogwarts was easier said than done. For someone who had lived at the castle for decades, it was no problem at all to hide for one such as Albus. After visiting all of the places she would expect to find him, Minerva gave up when she noticed the time. She had classes to teach and yet Albus' sudden departure and his strange mood had her a bit worried.

Lunch came and went with no sign of Albus in the Great Hall. And Conall noticed that Minerva merely picked at her food. In an attempt to lighten her mood, he tried desperately to engage her in a conversation about their Scottish backgrounds. By the end of lunch, Minerva was feeling slightly better than she had earlier in the day and if Albus wanted to speak with her regarding the events of the morning, he knew very well where to find her.

As her last class ended and she began to pack up her books, Minerva noticed a familiar gold and maroon bird perched outside on the windowsill. She felt a wave of nervous butterflies in her stomach when she took the bit of parchment from Fawkes. Before settling down to read the note, she offered him a ginger newt and asked him to stay for her reply.

_Minerva, _

_I feel that I owe you an explanation and an apology for my behavior this morning. Would you please come to my office around 6 o'clock so that we may discuss this before dinner this evening?_

_Albus_

Well, at least he was going to tell her what had caused his odd behavior earlier in the day and hopefully things would return to normal by dinnertime. As it was, she had hardly eaten anything all day due to worry and nerves and she was practically famished. After quickly scribbling out a note in response, she hurried to her rooms to take care of some work before her meeting with Albus.

A little before six, Albus looked nervously at the door. In a matter of minutes, Minerva would step across the threshold and he would be expected to give an account of his actions. However, he was still unsure of what he was going to say and no matter what he said it had to end in an apology, whether he felt like giving one or not. This had been an unpleasant day for him and he had no wishes to prolong the tension between them. No, it would be best to give her the basic facts, sincerely apologize, and then move on. After all, it was only one incident in all of their years of friendship. A soft knock caused his pulse to quicken. The Minerva of yesterday would have knocked as she opened the door and now she was waiting outside for him to grant permission for her to enter. _Merlin, I certainly have my work cut out for me!_ "Please come in Minerva."

Apprehensively, Minerva entered Albus' private office looking lovelier than he had ever seen her. She hadn't done anything different to her hair, her robes or any other feature of her outer appearance. But somehow, she looked changed, almost as if he hadn't seen her in years. Suddenly, he noticed that all of his anger and hurt had disappeared and leaving a wave of loneliness and a pang of guilt in its' absence. He had missed their chats at meals and the way she would find time to pop into his office without any warning. Because of his overreaction to events earlier in the day, he had denied himself the pleasure of her company.

As the two friends settled down on the plush sofa, Albus took a steadying breath and began his attempt at an apology. "Minerva, first of all, thank you for agreeing to meet with me this evening. I know that I have behaved childishly today and for that I am truly sorry. But please, let me explain." A smile warmed her face and he knew that she was willing and eager to hear his explanation.

"When I reached your rooms this morning, I expected to find you waiting for me as has been the normal occurrence for years. I knocked but you did not respond and I became worried that something had happened to you or that you were ill. Upon searching your rooms, I discovered that you were not there and my fears began to take hold."

"Albus, I could tell that something was wrong from the moment you entered the Great Hall but then you refused to carry on a civil conversation with me. I had no idea what had angered you so and yet I knew that I had caused your unhappiness. I…"

"Please let me finish. I reached the dining hall and there you sat, engaged in a lively discussion with Professor MacGregor and suddenly my fears turned to hurt and anger. I was hurt that you could so easily abandon a routine that has not altered in years and angered that you were already seated, eating and enjoying yourself while I searched the hallways for some sign of you. Then, when I arrived at the table, you waited several minutes before even speaking to me. I realize that I have been my own worst enemy today and if I have caused you any pain today I sincerely apologize." Casting a glance down to his folded hands, he waited with baited breath for a fiery response from the woman seated with him.

"Oh Albus! I had no idea you would be so worried or I assure you, I would have waited. I heard a knock, assumed it was you, and opened the door with a smile as I have always done. Imagine my surprise to see the new professor standing at my chamber door. I had no idea he even knew where my rooms were located. I was so taken aback by his sudden presence and the newness of the entire situation I suppose I didn't think of the consequences of my actions or how they might affect you. So, I too, apologize."

The brilliant twinkle had returned to Albus' eyes and Minerva released a deep sigh of relief. Their feelings had been dealt with and the air was clear. The rest of the time before dinner was spent recapping the events of the day and trying to make up for lost time.

Dinner that night was a drastically different from the breakfast and lunch meals. Albus and Minerva joked and laughed heartily throughout the various courses and Conall found himself somewhat isolated from their revelry. If he did manage to engage Minerva in any sort of conversation, her answers were polite but short and her attentions were immediately refocused on Albus. In a desperate attempt to draw her attention away, he made a bold move.

**A/N 2:** Thanks for reading _A Persuasive Admirer!_ Now, please tell us what you think? Good enough to continue?


	2. Beginning to Fall

***~Beginning to Fall~***

Making certain that nothing would be ruined by his actions Conall discreetly moved his chair closer to Minerva's. Glancing up and down the head table he noticed that everyone was engaged in their own conversations so his moves would not look planned. Just as Albus and Minerva leaned closer to share a laugh, Conall knocked over his water goblet, spilling the liquid on the table and floor between himself and her. Suddenly very aware of the commotion beside her, Minerva directed her full attention to the flustered wizard to her right. 

"My goodness, Conall. Are you alright? What happened?" He noticed that she looked genuinely concerned and a feeling of satisfaction crept inside him for his plan has worked! She was now turning her attentions to him!

"Ah, so very sorry Minerva! I wanted to get your attention but certainly not in this manner. I hope you're not wet!" Assuring him that no harm had been done, he began to lull her into a conversation of his own. "It's just that whenever I am near you, I seem to become easily distracted and nervous for some reason."

The blush in her cheeks did not go unnoticed or unappreciated as Conall spoke those words to her. He had been successful in turning her attentions from Dumbledore to himself, even if had cost him a small bit of embarrassment. After all, he really didn't care if a group of third years at the Hufflepuff table snickered at his misfortune if it allowed him to get closer to his hearts' desire. Feeling that he might be able to salvage the remainder of the evening with her, he approached her with an idea. 

"Minerva, I have been trying to ask you something all evening!" Reaching over to place his hand over hers, they both cast their eyes downward to their enfolded hands. When her eyes met his again, he leaned closer to her and spoke in tones barely above a whisper. "Would you care to join me in a walk about the grounds this evening? I am still unfamiliar with the layout and someone with your knowledge of the school would be ideal to give me a tour." Hoping for a chance to steal a few moments alone with her, he waited for an answer with anticipation filling his face.

"I'm sorry Conall. I was so preoccupied with certain events today that I neglected some of my paperwork. So, I must decline your invitation this evening. But I'm sure if you are in need of a tour, one of the other staff members would be more than happy to assist you." Conall wasn't given the chance to offer a rebuttal to her statement or to even suggest a different night before she had returned to her conversation with Albus. Feeling a bit like an outsider, he quickly finished his meal and set out on his own to explore the grounds.

After a nice brisk walk in the night air and an unfortunate run-in with a ghastly beast in the lake, Conall made his way back to the castle but was shocked to see the object of his heart's desire taking a stroll with the Headmaster. He was puzzled and curious. She had told him that she needed to finish some paperwork and now here she was laughing and leisurely walking with Albus. Attempting to get to the bottom of the matter, he altered his course and headed straight for them.

"Headmaster, Professor. What bring the two of you out on such a lovely evening?" He couldn't wait to hear what sort of answer they would give, especially Minerva. She knew that he had wanted to escort her on a walk and here she was sharing her precious moments with the headmaster.

"Ah, Conall, we were enjoying a bit of fresh air after our chess game. You see, Minerva and I have grown accustomed to playing a weekly game of chess and tonight was the night. Afterwards, we like to stretch our legs before we retire to our offices to finish the last bits of work for the day."

"Oh I see. I was under the impression from you, Minerva, that you had pressing matters to attend to and that you would be working all evening. I must have misunderstood. I will just have to ask for a tour of the grounds when you are not so busy or have prior engagements. Enjoy the rest of your evening and I shall see you both at breakfast."

A week had passed since the first day of the new school term and Conall quickly realized that his attempts at getting closer to Minerva were not working as he had hoped. Then he was struck by an idea he deemed no less than brilliant! _Perhaps if I showed an interest in transfiguration, she might be willing to devote some of her free time to me instead of Professor Dumbledore. Then, once we're alone, I'm sure that she will see how deeply I care for her. Yes, that's definitely the way to go. Show some interest in her passion and let my passion be fulfilled!_

The following day Conall made his first real move towards capturing Minerva's attentions. "Minerva, I have heard the students speaking of your marvelous transformation in front of their classes and I have always been intrigued by the abilities of an animagi." Using a tone filled with sincerity, he noticed that she had turned her entire body towards him in her chair, which was a sure sign that he had sparked her interests.

"Why thank you Conall. I do try to nab their attention during the first few days of classes. It makes it easier to teach when they see what they might be capable of in the future. But I would think that with your advanced training in the auror program, you would have been given ample instruction on the abilities and possibilities open to animagi." Noticing that she was about to turn her attentions elsewhere, he had to think of something and quickly!

"You are correct to assume that we are given 'instruction' in the field but transfiguration has always been a fascination with me and they were never able to truly answer most of my questions on the subject. Say, if you're not too busy tomorrow evening, how about we meet for a cup of tea and a lively discussion on the matter?"

"Oh dear! I hate to disappoint you but I have three Slytherin students coming to serve a detention with me tomorrow evening." A look of disappointment filled his eyes and he was about to think of a civil reply but Minerva beat him to it! "However, I realize that this might be short notice, but if you are truly interested, I can rearrange my schedule this evening and we can meet after dinner. But only briefly. I will have papers to grade by the end of the day."

"I will be there with bells on Professor! And I am looking forward to it." Now all he had to do was think of a few insightful questions that would make her believe he was actually interested in transfiguration. He was never more thankful that his mornings were free. It would allow him ample time in the library to do some research while the object of his affections taught her classes.

That night, Conall put on a dazzling display with his facial expressions and body language. He had become a master of mock sincerity and attentiveness during his days in the field. It wasn't that he was disinterested in Minerva's chosen field of expertise. But he was more interested in striking up a more intimate relationship with her. She had a beautiful mind but an even more beautiful outer appearance, which appealed to his most basic desires. He had dreamed of her ever since he had seen that first photo of her in the newspaper and here she was before him, in the flesh! And if showing a little interest would allow him to get his foot inside her chamber door, then so be it!

As usual, Albus made his way to escort Minerva to breakfast. Chuckling to himself, he replayed the events from the second day of the term and scoffed at how he had reacted. _Silly of me really. I should have never doubted Minerva for a second. _Tapping lightly on her door, Albus released a breath he had been holding as she threw open the wooden barrier between them.

There she stood before him. Her long raven hair flowing carelessly down her back, shimmering as the sunlight streamed through the windows kissing the wisps of gray just beginning to settle at her temples. Her silk tartan dressing gown, the one he had given her for a Christmas present three years ago, was tied loosely around her body but he could still appreciate her feminine figure that hid behind her school robes. And the scent of her lavender bath oils still clinging to her smooth skin practically turned him to putty in her hands.

"Albus! You haven't heard a word I've said have you?" A slight blush crept into her cheeks as she took notice of her appearance. Then a wave of confidence overtook her a she noted the glazed look in his fascinating eyes. He was appreciating her looks but surely there was nothing more than friendship in his glances. Then again, he was just a man but she dared not raise her hopes for fear of having them dashed.

"I am terribly sorry Minerva! I slipped away for a moment. I can see that you are not ready for breakfast." A pink hue warmed his cheeks. "Shall I wait for you to finish dressing or would you care to meet me there this morning?"

"I still have a few things to do so I will meet you there. And save me a seat beside you, please!" Laughing heartily, he promised to do just that, as if he would have it any other way, and made his way to breakfast. But, his mood was soon altered when he was greeted by Professor MacGregor wearing a broad smile and inquiring after Minerva.

"I notice that Minerva is not with you this morning? She's not ill, I hope?"

"No, I can assure you that she is in fine form this morning. She was just running a bit late and needed some extra time in dressing for the day." Scenes from the previous few moments flashed before his eyes as he drifted away into his recent memories. But those musings were cut short but the thick Scottish brogue of his newest colleague.

"Well I suppose that is my fault. Seems that I kept her up rather late last night. I admit I had a spot of trouble getting motivated this morning. But would not trade last evening for all the gold in Gringotts." An air of smugness descended between the two men, despite Albus' attempts to shrug off the entire ordeal.

Before breakfast had truly started, Albus was struck by a wonderful idea. It had been ages since he and Minerva had dined alone and this morning seemed like the perfect opportunity to change that! Quickly summoning a tray, Albus filled two plates with all sorts of delicious breakfast foods, conjured a pot of tea, summoned two glasses of pumpkin juice, grabbed the necessary utensils and briskly made his way to Minerva's room, leaving a puzzled Conall with his questions.

Another knock sounded and Minerva jumped. She was in a hurry. Albus had already stopped by so she had no idea who would be at her chambers this early. Flustered, Minerva threw open the door and was amazed to see Albus standing before her with a breakfast tray in his hands.

"I got tired of waiting for you so I decided to bring breakfast to Professor McGonagall. I hope that was alright with you." Standing in her doorway, Minerva couldn't quite describe all of the emotions bubbling inside her. It had been ages since the two of them had shared a quiet meal together and never a breakfast one!

"Why of course it is fine with me, Albus. How very thoughtful of you. I must say, though, that I'm still not dressed, as you can see. Give me a few more minutes and I'll be presentable." As he walked through to her sitting room Albus couldn't help but chuckle at the situation. To some people this might look like an intimate setting for two instead of a friendly meal between the two of them.

"Minerva, please sit and eat first. We don't want breakfast to get any colder than it already is and I have always heard that it is the most important meal of the day. Besides, you look lovely in that attire. I seem to remember giving it to you several Christmases ago and it suits you perfectly." Flattered by his words and knowing the sincerity behind them, she giggled and settled herself down for a quiet meal with Albus. 

All too quickly, they were finished and he left so that she may finish dressing for the day. But her thoughts were a jumbled mess at the moment. She couldn't help but notice the way his eyes shined when she was around and the way he had looked at her as she opened the door earlier. Then again, she had never seen any indications from him that they were anything more than friends. Add to that all of the attention from Conall and she was truly dazed. But, she would just take one situation at a time and worry about everything else later. Right now, if she didn't hurry, she would be late for her first class.

After lunch, Minerva always enjoyed her break with a hot cup of tea and some quiet time to herself. This was the time she reserved for tidying her office and answering any pressing correspondence so it did not surprise her when an owl flew to the window. But the item it was carrying left her speechless. In its' strong talons, the beautiful brown owl held a bouquet of freshly cut flowers in varying colors and sizes. After rewarding the owl with a treat, she searched until she found a note.

Dear Minerva~ I missed you at breakfast this morning but these flowers reminded me of you, full of life and beautiful. Thank you for taking time for me last night to discuss transfiguration. I cannot remember when I have had a more pleasant evening with such an intelligent witch. Hope to see you at dinner!  ~Conall

Inhaling deeply the scent of the lovely bunch of flowers, Minerva never noticed that someone had entered her office unannounced. But she was not entirely surprised when he spoke. "Ah, I see that my flowers arrived. I hope you like them."

"They're beautiful! Thank you. But you really didn't have to send them. I enjoy talking about my studies and you seemed genuinely interested last night so I had a rather nice evening myself." Casting her eyes back to the flowers in her hands, she failed to see the look of accomplishment flash in his eyes.

"The flowers are my way of saying 'thank you'. But I came here to ask if you would care to accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend. I would very much like to buy you lunch and maybe, if we have time, we can stop by the bookstore. There are a few books on transfiguration that I would like to purchase to help me better understand your chosen field of expertise."

"Really Conall that won't be necessary. I'm sure that I have the books already here in my study and I'll lend them to you. But I will take you up on your offer of lunch. I had asked Albus to accompany me but he had to decline. He has a meeting with the Minister of Magic and that could take all day. Now, which books were you interested in?"

After commenting that he could not rationalize how Albus would turn down such an offer of spending an afternoon with Minerva, he began rattling off the names of several books that had been recommended by the Hogwarts librarian. Left speechless by his comments regarding Albus, Minerva set about to quickly locate the books in question. She really didn't know why she did it, but instead of using a summoning charm, she had stepped into a chair near the bookcase to retrieve one from the top shelf. As luck would have it, she lost her footing and soon found herself cradled in the arms of the charming man from Scotland.

An awkward silence descended in the room as Conall took immense pleasure in holding her close to him. When he entered the room, he had not dared to dream that he might actually be given the chance to touch her, let alone feel her body pressed against his.

Minerva was grateful that he had broken her fall but was suddenly made very aware of how his strong arms felt around her waist and legs. As their eyes locked, neither dared to speak or move a muscle. So, there they were in her office. She was being held snugly in his arms while new feelings began to stir within her. She could feel his breath as it blew across her face and neck and a shiver ran over her. She saw him leaning closer to her face with a new expression flashing in his eyes and a fluttering sensation beginning to rise within her own body.  Just then, a knock sounded on her door and broke the spell. A bit thankful, she quickly beckoned the student to enter and Conall found himself being sent away while she helped one of her Gryffindors with their homework.

**A/N:** Thanks for all of your lovely reviews and feedback! They mean a great deal and we hope you'll stick around for chapter 3. Someone asked us about the timeframe of this story. We've set it between the first and second rising of Voldemort but before Harry and friends arrive at Hogwarts. 


	3. Forgotten Promises

**Forgotten Promises**

At dinner, Albus could sense an awkwardness about Minerva's behavior and lightly questioned her about it. Unwilling to share the events from earlier in the day, she tried to brush his concerns aside. But, Conall was making it more difficult for her and when he loudly mentioned her fall, Albus was left feeling a bit upset at being left out. If Minerva had fallen, he should have been informed immediately. As it were, he had only learned by accident but he was thankful that she had not been injured. Upon further questioning, Conall was more than happy to explain how it had happened and how he had safely caught Minerva in his arms to break her fall.

Minerva suddenly felt torn. Torn between two men but only one of them had made any indications that he might be interested in her. The other had always held her heart but had made no attempts to claim it. And the way they were speaking about her as if she was not there was the last straw! "Albus, Conall, Please excuse me. I have detention with three young Slytherin offenders and I need to prepare their assignments. I shall see you both later!" And with her robes billowing behind her, she swept silently from the dining hall and down the corridors to the safety of her office, leaving behind two stunned men in her absence.

Days passed and Conall was taking every opportunity to spend time with Minerva. He was eagerly anticipating their outing on Saturday and he continued to engage her in conversations at mealtimes about their common upbringing in the highlands of Scotland or his auror work and how much he loved Hogwarts. With an increase in Albus' workload, Minerva saw less of him than usual and yet she found her free time occupied with a new friend. In fact, she found herself enjoying Conall's company more and more while thinking of Albus less and less.

Hogsmeade Saturday arrived with brilliant sunshine and a warm breeze. But for some reason, Minerva found it hard to get excited about visiting the wizarding village. Her thoughts had turned to Albus' rejection of her offer to accompany her and at the same time, she understood why he had said no. Then she was reminded of Conall's remark about Albus putting work before pleasure, and suddenly she felt hurt. She had given Albus every bit of free time she had and what had he given her in return? Sure, they had a deep friendship but she wanted so much more. And apparently he wasn't interested in giving it to her. Truth of the matter was that she wasn't getting any younger either and she was faced with a man who found her attractive and interesting. Not to mention that he was intelligent and handsome!

Alone in his office, Albus stared out of the massive windows and admired the day. He had felt horrible about having to refuse an invitation from Minerva but surely she would understand that some things just couldn't be helped. He had already planned to make it up to her somehow but he just had to decide on what to do. As he carefully thought of his options, his eyes caught sight of the woman of his dreams laughing as she made her way to a fun afternoon with another. Just then, the Minister of Magic flooed into his office, breaking Albus' concentration.

Minerva and Conall never appeared at dinner that night and Albus found himself lonely. Several times, he started to say something to the woman always seated to his right, only to be reminded of her absence. He had no one to blame but himself and that hurt most of all. If only he had accepted her invitation, but duty called and some things just couldn't wait. Surely she understood and things would return to normal once her fascination with the new professor wore thin. And, he still had their weekly chess games and morning routines to look forward to. No longer hungry, he pushed around the bits of food on his plate until it was time to retire, with still no sight of Minerva or Conall.

Days slowly turned into weeks and Professor MacGregor managed to use any and every excuse he could think of to spend time alone with Minerva. Albus had noticed the lame reasons he used but felt that it was not his place to say anything. After all, he had no justification for feeling as he did. He and Minerva were nothing more than friends, although he had always wanted more. It had been his own fears of rejection that had stopped him from making any progress in the matter.

And now he was forced to sit by and watch another man make great strides to win her heart. More and more often, Albus would venture to Minerva's office just to say hello, only to find the two of them sharing afternoon tea or out walking through the gardens during her break. At meals, they seemed to carry on lengthy and lively discussions, which usually ended in the sounds of her wonderful laughter. But tonight was different and it was the beginning of an unwelcome change.

This particular evening was the one designated for the weekly chess match between Albus and Minerva. No matter what was on their agendas, they always managed to set aside a few hours for the game. It had been years since either of them had needed a reminder so the topic was rarely mentioned. It was just one of those things that becomes set in stone through the years. It had become second nature to them. So, when Albus bid his colleagues a goodnight after dinner, he naturally assumed that Minerva would come to his private quarters as she had done on this day of the week for years.

Minutes turned into quarter hours, which turned into half hours, which turned into multiple hours without end. At first, Albus was worried when she didn't show and then he remembered how he had overreacted a month ago. So, he tried to sit and read while patiently waiting for his chess partner to arrive, glancing frequently at his pocket watch. 

After the second hour, he decided to visit her office with the expectation of finding her grading papers or working with a student. But once again his hopes were raised for nothing when he opened the door to an empty room. Still fighting feelings of worry and confusion, he walked the corridors of the school in search of her, hoping for some logical explanation for her sudden forgetfulness. But all he found were empty hallways and darkened corners.

After looking in every conceivable place inside the school for Minerva, he turned his attentions to the grounds outside. It had been a cool evening but that had never stopped the Scottish lassie from enjoying the night air. He had even accompanied her on many walks at night, while admiring the stars above. Had he known how his heart was about to break, Albus might have stayed in the comfort of his own chambers. Had he known the reason why Minerva had not kept their weekly plans, he would never have gone looking for her. But he hadn't known and he had no way of guessing so it was a complete surprise to find Minerva and Conall strolling arm and arm leisurely across the grounds near the lake.

At first his heart was ripped into pieces. She had forgotten their weekly date. The one person who would always rearrange her schedule to spend time with him had managed to push him from her thoughts. And now it appeared that he had been replaced by another. He tried to convince himself that it was an accident but that was almost as painful as seeing how she allowed Professor MacGregor to gently loop her arm through his. He was hurt, angry and had no idea what he should do or what he should say. But he knew that he did not want to upset her or cause her any embarrassment so he stood in the shadows and waited.

Watching them from a distance, the pieces of his heart shattered one by one. He knew how wrong it was to spy on his best friend. And he also knew that she was very capable of making intelligent decisions. But this just looked and felt so wrong! He wasn't quite sure if he was angered at having been forgotten or jealous that someone else had managed to make her forget him. Before he could come to any definite conclusions, he had taken the first step towards them and had captured Minerva's eyes. When she noticed the lack of amusement or happiness on his face, she quickened her steps, so much so that Conall was having trouble keeping up with her.

"Albus! What's the matter? Has something happened?" Her total disregard for their regular plans only hurt him more as she spoke her questions and trying to control his wounded feelings was becoming an increasingly harder task than he had realized.

"I trust that you are well this evening, Minerva." A frowning face was all the response he received. "And seeing you here, I believe I can return to my chambers and rest without worry. Good evening." As he turned to leave, Minerva tried to grab his arm to stop him but he pulled away from her quickly.

"Please Minerva. Continue with your evening. I was merely concerned for your safety and well being. By all means, do not let me interrupt!" All Albus wanted to do was walk slowly back to the castle and spend some quiet time in his rooms thinking things through. But Conall could not resist the urge to throw one more dagger at Albus' wounded heart.

"As you can see, I can assure you that she is in fine form and there is no need for your concern, Headmaster. I will see that she is escorted to her rooms this evening." The two men glared at one another and Minerva knew that somehow…some way she had caused this odd confrontation. Neither of them spoke but Minerva could not help but see the coldness in Albus' eyes and the arrogance oozing from every cell in Conall's body. Taking matters into her own hands, she looked from one to the other before speaking. 

"I'm not entirely sure what is going on tonight or what has caused this sudden outburst from you, Albus but I have much more important things to do than stand around on a Thursday night and …" Like a bludger pounding into a player during a quidditch match, she was struck hard with the sudden knowledge of why Albus had been so upset! She also saw his eyes begin to soften as he looked at her, right before he walked away.

He had only taken a handful of steps before Minerva found the courage to go after him. Only when she tried to move, a firm hand latched onto her arm and stopped her. No longer in a jovial mood, she shot Conall the infamous McGonagall look and removed her arm from his grip. 

"Conall, you don't understand! It's Thursday! I forgot Albus! I forgot our weekly chess match and I owe him an apology! I am sorry but I must speak with him. I will see you tomorrow." Minerva spanned the remaining distance to Albus swiftly, all the while calling his name as she ran. However, his feelings had been so hurt he had not wanted to speak to her for fear of saying something he would regret. Or worse, for fear of learning that she was falling in love with the man who was so much younger than him.

Still, as she ran alongside him, he decided to stop and listen to what she had to say His eyes were no longer as cold as they had been only seconds earlier but they weren't twinkling either. No, they were filled with an emotion she had never seen before. It didn't frighten her but made her want to cry. After all, there was nothing he could say to her that could make her feel any worse than she already did.

"Albus, please let me explain. I'm sorry…"

"There is no need for an apology Minerva. You are perfectly capable of deciding with whom you spend your free time and I can see how you would enjoy spending time with Professor MacGregor."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She didn't feel the need to wait for his answer. She was too angry. Before she could rationally process her words, she heard them tumbling from her trembling mouth. "That he's been paying more attention to me lately? Or that he actually makes time in his day for me instead of the other way around? Maybe it's supposed to mean that he finds me interesting and worthy of his precious free time?" Breathing heavily, she threw in one further remark. "Or maybe it's something I haven't mentioned yet like the fact that he's close to my own age and makes me feel appreciated? Well, which is it Albus?" Every part of her body was shaking with anger and frustration. She had not wanted to say those things but she had not fought very hard to stop them from being spoken either.

"As I said earlier, Minerva, I did not mean to interfere with your evening. Good night." And with those softly spoken words, he walked calmly and slowly towards the castle, to the comfort of his rooms. Back to face an unused chessboard, two cups of cold tea, and a beautiful pink rose that had been placed tenderly in her chair hours earlier. 

Conall moved closer to Minerva's side and tried to pull her into a comforting embrace but she moved away at his touch. She had said some very hurtful things and there had been no excuse for her reactions. After all, she had been the one to forget. "Conall, if you'll excuse me I really must go. I…"

"Minerva, dearest, he was wrong to assume that you have no life other than the one he assigns for you. I've seen the way you adjust your timetables to accommodate him and yet I have never seen him return the favor. He is merely upset because for the first time, he is not the center of your attention. Please, don't let him spoil our evening or our budding relationship for that matter."

His words had sounded so convincing but her heart knew that they did not ring true. Albus was a very busy wizard in their world and so many sought his advice on political and personal matters. It wasn't as if he had forgotten her. In fact, he had gone searching for her until he was sure she was well. As Minerva sprawled across her bed and stared at the ceiling, all she could still see were the hurt filled eyes of the man she had secretly loved for years. She hadn't meant to skip their game but Albus had shared so very little of his time with her lately and when Conall asked her to accompany him, it never crossed her mind what day it was. 

Conall was another matter entirely. At first, she had been drawn to his charming personality but that had faded quickly. She had seen past the handsome features and had started to care very deeply for the man who lavished her with attention. Just this morning he had sent her a note for no reason at all. _My dearest…You fill my days with your beauty and the sound of your voice is sweeter than the birds. I cherish the time I am able to spend in your company. ForeverConall_

He made her feel so many things. He had recently started surprising her with notes, like the one earlier in the day, flowers for no reason, afternoon teas either in her office or in the gardens. To her, it seemed that he was truly interested in her as a woman and not a colleague or a friend. Several times he had tried to steal a kiss but she had always pushed him away teasingly, not really ready to take that bold move in their friendship. She wanted to be sure of her own feelings towards him before allowing any further advances. 

Yet, tonight when he had chastised Albus, she felt unsure of everything and the way he had jumped into the middle of their heated discussion made her doubt her own mind. On the one hand, she knew that she had hurt Albus deeply, even more than she probably realized. Then again, she had done nothing wrong with Conall and it was her decision to accept his offer for an evening stroll. Maybe if Albus had shown more interest in her lately she would have remembered their standing game. Then again, if she hadn't been so interested in exploring a deeper relationship with Conall she might have remembered on her own. With a pounding headache and an aching heart, Minerva drifted off to a restless sleep.

**A/N: **Thanks for the wonderful compliments! Now to address your comments…

**Evilwoman: **We really dislike Conall too and he is a tad obsessive. Just wait a few more chapters, then tell us what you think of him! Mwhahahaha (our evil laughs)!

**Silvercrystal77:** You'll have to wait and see if Minerva falls for Conall. At the moment, he's definitely paying her more attention so Albus had better wake up soon!

**Jestana:** Now that we've put Conall back together after having him ripped to shreds, hang on to your seat because he's not finished yet. 

**Happy Reader!:** Hope you found that pet lethifold! We're gonna need him before the story is finished.

**Minerva's Quill:** Oh you're going to be very annoyed with certain events but very pleased with others. But that's all we're saying at the moment!

**Catwoman99:** That Conall is a sneaky little guy isn't he? But that's not all he has planned for our dear Minerva. Just stick around and I'm sure you'll be surprised.

**Stoneygem:** Conall's age: We see him as slightly younger than Minerva (maybe by one or two years but they're very close in age). He's nowhere close to Albus' age but close enough to Minerva to fall head over heels for her. Glad you like the story! 

**Griselda La Fay:** We agree! Conall and Trelawney deserve each other and it is Albus' job to catch our dear Minerva! Now, we just have to make sure he's at the right place at the right time! wink wink 

**Minerva Black:** Scottish people do rock! And we hope the update was worth your wait!


	4. Tasty Compromises

**Tasty Compromises**

Albus had never been happier to see the familiar spotted owl from the Minister of Magic as he had the following morning. By the looks of the roll of parchment clutched in its' talon, he would be busy for most of the morning and well into the afternoon. Sighing heavily, he surmised that there would be no need to send Minerva an owl informing her that he would not be at breakfast. Nor would there be any reason for her to assume he would appear at her door to escort her to the Great Hall. She had been too angry with him last night to even care so he didn't see the need to bother her further. With a heavy heart, he unrolled the long piece of parchment and set about to occupy his mind with work.

Minerva woke feeling physically exhausted and mentally fatigued but she also felt nervous. There would be some tense moments when Albus came to get her for breakfast and she was not sure how he would react. Hurriedly, she dressed for the day and sat in her favorite chair, waiting for his knock upon her door. The moments slowly ticked by and before long, she had missed breakfast and there had been no word from him at all. She knew he had not forgotten her. That wasn't like him at all. He was probably still hurt and it was up to her to try to make amends. After all, she had been at the root of their problem.

When she still had not seen nor heard from the Headmaster by lunchtime, Minerva decided to try her hand at peacemaking. She summoned a house elf and had him prepare her a nice plate of sandwiches and make a fresh pot of cocoa from Albus' special reserve. If he wouldn't come to her, she would have to go to him. There was no way she could face another tormented night and nothing was worth losing her best friend.

His paperwork and correspondence had done an admirable job of entertaining his thoughts throughout the morning. Occasionally his mind would drift back to the scene that met his eyes the previous night and the harsh words Minerva had spoken in anger. But he tired to push them to the back of his mind. He had lost her to another and it was his own fault. Now he must pull himself together and face things like the adult he was supposed to be. Just then he heard a soft knock and familiar footsteps in the foyer of his rooms. Rising from his chair to investigate, he was met by a pair of emerald green eyes, lacking their usual luster.

"Hello, Minerva. I did not expect to see you today. I assumed you would still be upset." Taking the tray from her, his fingers lightly brushed hers and a tingling sensation traveled over him. She must have felt it too, for she smiled and asked if they could speak openly and honestly about last night.

Once settled, neither made a move to eat the lunch that had been prepared as a peace offering. Instead, Minerva cleared her throat and tried to form some sort of coherent sentences that would express how she truly felt.

"First of all, I am sincerely sorry for missing our game. You must believe me when I say that I did not intend to hurt your feelings but I feel that I have. I will not make excuses for taking a walk with Conall and I do not believe he is to blame for any of this. He simply asked for a little of my time and I granted him that request. I would never have made such plans with him had I realized the day of the week or if we had made prior arrangements."

Albus sat motionless as he listened to her rationalizing what had taken place and how his heart came to fall in thousands of little pieces only hours before. Still grasping for words to repair the damage her lapse of memory had caused she continued.

"Albus, you are my best friend and I know that we rely heavily upon each other for so many things. But recently, you have been so preoccupied with first one thing and then another, I have felt neglected and unneeded. Can you understand that?" Nodding his head, she felt encouraged that some progress was being made. "At first I understood and tried to look at the big picture. And then Conall seemed to step in and offer me companionship when you weren't around anymore. I suppose I found a new friend in him when you were too busy to make time for me."

"Minerva, it was not that I didn't want to spend time with you. You of all people should know that. But being the Headmaster as well as the man our Minister of Magic turns to for the simplest of things, you have to understand that there are so many demands made upon my time. It does not forgive my neglect or lack of attentiveness to our friendship but I would have hoped that before things reached this point, you would have mentioned something to me."

Traces of reconciliation were forming and Albus felt the need to bridge the gap a little further. "When I saw you last night with him, I was hurt. Hurt that you had so easily forgotten me. Hurt that you were out having fun while I frantically searched the school for you. Hurt that you so casually dismissed my concerns. Those were the main reasons I was so upset, my dear. Maybe part of it was seeing you having a wonderful evening with someone else but then when you immediately scolded me, I too let my anger get the better of me. Try to put yourself in my situation last night and see how you would feel."

Minerva could see his point and had never realized how much her lack of attention might affect him and she still had one more hurdle to jump before things would really be on the mend. "Albus, there is something else that I need to say." As he peered at her with an intent gaze, she squirmed a bit before taking a deep breath and jumping right into her apology.

"Last night I said some very harsh things to you. They were things that never should have been uttered or even thought. In the heat of my anger I allowed myself to get carried away and I failed to stop myself from yelling at you. I know that no matter what I say or do now, I can never take those words back and make you forget that I hurled them at you. I can only ask that you find it in your heart to forgive me for my serious lack of concern for your feelings. Believe me when I say that if I could turn back time and do things over again, I would handle myself much differently and spare us both some heartache."

Too many times to count during their long history together, they had shared comforting hugs and embraces but as Albus pulled Minerva into his arms at that moment, she felt something entirely different radiating from him. He softly muttered a sincere acceptance of her apology as he held her close and she found herself close to tears as a wave of relief washed over her. Flashing though her mind were scenes from the many times they had embraced but never had anything felt so wonderful than the sensations he was creating by holding her now. Even when Conall had tried to pull her into a hug or quickly steal a kiss from her lips, only to be given her cheek, she could not remember a time when she had felt so wonderful and it had everything to do with Albus.

As the two sat and chatted, they eventually came to the understanding that they had both been wrong. Each promised to make real efforts to keep things like this from creeping back into their relationship because it was too important to both of them to lose. When Conall arrived at Minerva' office for afternoon tea, he was surprised to see an empty room. They had not missed tea in over two weeks and he knew that she was with Dumbledore! _I have come to far now to lose her again. She's the light of my world and I must make her see that I want more than friendship. _

The afternoon wore on and Minerva was very thankful that her schedule had been free after lunch. It had allowed them a much-needed opportunity to put the events from the previous night behind them and move on to other things. She couldn't help but notice too how Albus had refused to open several important looking owls that were delivered during her stay in his office. That had given her some hope for a real change and it showed her that he was committed to make a true effort at what he had promised.

On the other hand, Conall was not amused at all when he stopped by Minerva's office after his last class. She had been there working on her papers each and every time he had dropped in unexpectedly and in some ways he was angered that she had not been there. Yet, he realized that Dumbledore still had a strong hold on her actions and emotions only he didn't understand it or appreciate it. Conall would love to have that kind of unending devotion from Minerva but as long as she saw Albus Dumbledore as the biggest part of her life and the only man with whom she could share her world, he would never stand a chance. So he made it his mission to devote all of his spare time to sweeping Minerva off her feet and into his arms.

Days passed and Albus noticed an increase in the notes delivered to Minerva with the morning post, the fresh flowers always gracing her office, the tins of her favorite biscuits, which magically appeared in her chair. But more than those, he noticed that Minerva was spending more and more time with Conall. She had not neglected her time with Albus and had made special attempts to see that their friendship was healthy. But their weekly chess game had been postponed three times so that she could help the new professor sort out one thing or another. Each time, Minerva had made it a point to speak with Albus first and to assure him that she was sorry. Hurt and angered once again, Albus realized that the new feelings he felt bubbling just below the surface were jealousy and resentment.

Struggling with his new feelings, Albus was unsure of what his next course of action should be. If he tried to broach the subject with Minerva he would run the risk of alienating her. She was a very strong and independent witch who was more than capable of making her own decisions about how she conducted her private affairs. Then again, if he didn't speak to her about his feelings, they would grow into something unhealthy and risk damaging something too precious to lose. Plus, she would not be given a chance at all to either accept or reject his feelings if he never shared them with her. If he wasn't careful, he'd lose her before he ever had a chance to love her properly. He sighed deeply and decided that the best thing to do was monitor the situation for now. Furthermore, he needed to sort out his own feelings before sharing them with Minerva.

Minerva knew that Albus had been more than understanding about her postponing their chess game and that he had also understood when she had been forced to refuse his offers of tea or a quiet time together due to prior engagements with Conall. She wanted to do something extra special with him as a kind of apology and to let him know that she still treasured her time with him. So, when her favorite owl arrived at breakfast with her copy of the Daily Prophet and she turned the page, she saw the answer staring back at her.

**This Sunday at Honeydukes, there will be a 'Sweets' Exposition! We have brought in a large variety of tantalizing treats from the muggle world as well as some new creations from our own talented confectioners.** **Come and taste them for yourself!**

"Albus, what are you doing this Sunday?" When he replied that he had nothing scheduled that could not be postponed, she flashed a brilliant smile at him as she shoved the ad in his face.

"Let's go together! It's not really my idea of a grand time but I'm sure you'd love it and I would really like to spend the entire day with you. What do you say?" With baited breath she waited for him to come up with some excuse why he could not go but much to her pleasure the famous twinkle that she had missed sorely appeared as a hearty "yes" kissed her ears.

So, it was settled. They would rise early on Sunday and skip breakfast in the Great Hall. Albus had wanted to take Minerva to a new restaurant that served pancakes with dozens of toppings to choose from. Then, they would spend the day strolling along the crowded streets, stopping in shops to pass the time until lunch. He planned to grab some sandwiches and butterbeer from her favorite restaurant and then invite her to a picnic on the hillside overlooking the village. The visit to Honeydukes would be the last thing they did before returning to Hogwarts, as Albus assumed his pockets would be lined with all sort of tasty morsels to devour.

Conall had overheard both Albus and Minerva speaking feverishly about their upcoming adventure and his heart throbbed with the knowledge that she would be spending an entire day away from his sight. He had already been denied the pleasure of her private company on Saturday due to a quidditch match that she refused to miss. So it didn't take him long to conceive a plot that he hoped would force the Headmaster to cancel his plans with Minerva, ultimately forcing her into his comforting arms. Once he had shown an ample amount of sympathy, he would confess his love to her and hope that she would return his affections.

Sunday morning, the Dark Arts professor rose early to begin his devious plans. He quietly slipped out of the castle and made his way to the large area near the Forbidden Forest where the animals were kept for the Magical Creatures class. Conall had been fortunate in that he had befriended Professor Kettleburn and had been given information regarding the care of the herd of hippogriffs. His plan was to upset the entire herd of animals in the hopes that Dumbledore would be called upon to assist in their restraint. If that happened, he would be forced to cancel his plans with Minerva, thus playing directly into his hands.

Albus too, woke especially early on Sunday in anticipation of his outing alone with Minerva and enjoyed the quiet time before he was to meet her. To say that he was surprised when Professor Kettleburn burst into his outer office, just as he was about to leave, demanding some assistance with the animals would have been an understatement. Quickly summing up the situation, he wrote a note to Minerva explaining that a slight problem had arisen and that he would catch up with her later in the hopes of salvaging some of their day. He ended his note by saying that he was unsure how long it would take to rectify the situation but he hoped she understood that duty called. Sending Fawkes with his important message, he hurried from his office, trusting that all would be well when he returned.

**A/N:** Wow! Looks like it's safe to say that all of you hate Conall too! And we're sure this chapter didn't change your opinions! Your opinions and comments are very important to us and we thank you for taking time to review!

**Jestana:** You're right! He had no cause to step between Albus and Minerva during their argument but he was trying to prove to both Albus and Minerva that he is a valid rival for her affections. Let's just hope he doesn't succeed!

**Minerva's Quill:** Don't put away your wet kipper just yet! You might need it again for our dear Conall! Don't be too annoyed with Minerva. She is trying to make amends now and that's the first step.

**Tabbyforever:** Dark Lord? Nope…he's just a guy who's fallen hopelessly in love with a woman who may or may not return his affections! You'll just have to stick around for the final chapters to find out which suitor it will be!   Please!

**Minerva Black:** Thanks for the wonderful comment! We sincerely appreciate it. He is like Lockhart in a way but he's more concerned with winning Minerva's heart. Will he be the winner in the end? Well, for that you'll just have to stick around.

**Griselda La Fey:**Sorry to have made you cry but Albus wasn't feeling too happy that night either. L Conall's not a complete jerk. He's just a guy hopelessly in love with a woman and he's desperately trying to win her heart by doing all the wrong things. 

**Liz O'Brien:** Yay…you're back! We're so glad! You'll have your answer about Minerva's decision within a chapter or two. So, just hang in there with us and see what the 'slimeball' has up his sleeve next.

**Catwoman99:** Another reference to the 'slimeball'. Guess that means that you don't like Conall either. Well he has a few more important scenes in this little story so stick around for the next updates!

**Evilwoman:** You weren't the only one growling at Conall! And yes, Albus was calmer than he should have been. Maybe if he'd shown a little of his true feelings things might have stopped and there'd be no need for further chapter. Oh well…hope you enjoy them anyway!

**Happy Reader!: **Maybe we should offer Minerva some glass cleaner for Christmas. Thanks for the compliment and here's your update so you can put away your whip!

**Minnie Dumbledore:** The time frame is set between the first and second rising of Voldemort and before Harry and his friends arrive. And we agree…Conall was not the wisest person to step between the most powerful witch and wizard of their time as they argued. Too bad he wasn't hexed, huh?


	5. A Desperate Plan

**A Desperate Plan**

Conall waited patiently until he saw Albus and Professor Kettleburn swiftly exiting the large castle and his heart skipped a beat as he recognized the colorful phoenix making its' way to Minerva's window carrying a small bit of parchment. He silently hoped that his plan would work and now was the time to make his bold move. Confident of himself and his powers of persuasion, he smiled broadly as he went to her rooms to offer his support for her feelings. However, in all of his planning and scheming, he never saw what was coming.

Minerva was sitting at her desk as Fawkes flew to her window. A giddy feeling sprang to life as she wondered what kind of note Albus would be sending only moments before seeing her. But as she read the scribbled words, she was torn between emotions. She had been looking forward to this day. They both had. Now there was some sort of crisis that had once again caused him to push her aside and yet this time she wasn't angry. As a knock sounded on her door, she had already decided what she needed and wanted to do.

"Minerva, I just saw Professor Dumbledore leaving the castle in a hurry. Don't tell me that he has stood you up for your outing today? Honestly, I cannot believe that he would pass up the opportunity to spend a day escorting such a lovely woman to Hogsmeade!"

"Really, it's not what you think. There's been some sort of crisis and he has owled to say that he will try his best to resolve the situation quickly. So, I suppose our plans are on hold at the moment. But what brings you by here?"

"When I saw him leaving without you, I assumed that your plans had been cancelled. I came to invite you to join me in the village today. I assure you that I will show you a wonderful time and you won't regret it." As he surveyed her face, he noticed that she was not completely convinced that his idea was a good one. In desperation he tried one more thing. "Besides Minerva, it might teach him a lesson. How many times has he chosen his work over you in the past few weeks? It seems that he likes to see you and spend time with you when it suits his needs and purposes. Come on! Let's enjoy this beautiful day and deal with the consequences later!"

"No. I think that I owe it to Albus to wait a little longer. He may be able to solve the problem and we can still enjoy the rest of our day. However, don't let me keep you from venturing into town. Go and enjoy your day. I'm going to grade some papers and wait until I hear something more from Albus. Better yet, I think I'll track him down and see if I can offer some assistance. With any luck, we can tackle the problem together and be on our way." With hidden anger brewing inside him, Conall made one last plea for her company and when she refused, he left feeling unhappy and disappointed.

Ultimately, Conall decided to venture to Hogsmeade alone and search for a wonderful gift for Minerva. He hoped that with any luck, he would be able to steal a few precious moments alone with her at the end of the day and make up for his abrupt departure earlier. Silently, he hoped that the unruly hippogriffs had caused even more damage and destruction than he had planned. That way it might show Minerva that she had wasted her entire Sunday waiting for a man that didn't deserve her.

Later that afternoon, he decided to visit the center of activity today. Honeydukes was swamped with people sampling the various confectionaries they had to offer. Making his way through the crowds, he spied a rather large box of marzipan, a muggle treat that had been molded in the shape of delicate roses and had been dyed to match every color of the rainbow. Each dainty flower had been charmed by the owner of the shop to open and close frequently, as if it were blossoming. It was as if one were watching a real rose blossom to perfection. Thinking that it would be a perfect way to ease back into Minerva's mind, he made his way to the counter to pay. He was shocked to run directly into a tall wizard with long silvery hair and a stunning witch wearing a brilliant expression on her face, both holding hands full of various snacks and treats from the store.

"Oh sorry, sir…Albus? Minerva? I didn't expect to run into you two today. Did you sort out your problem at the school this morning?" Conall tried his best to hide his displeasure at seeing the two of them relishing the day but it was imperative that neither of them suspected his role in the events of the early morning for fear of learning the truth behind the occurrence.

"Hello Professor MacGregror. Yes, with Minerva's superb assistance and her loving way with animals, we were able to quickly correct the situation and have been enjoying our day immensely." Catching her eyes with his own, unspoken word of appreciation seemed to flow between the wizard and the woman on his arm. "It was her idea to stop in here and sample a few of the delicious morsels they're serving today. She really knows the way to a man's heart! I have such a sweet tooth and she knows it!"

"Well I'm certainly glad to hear that you're having a more pleasant afternoon. Perhaps, if it's not too much of an imposition, I might join you for dinner…my treat! I would really enjoy your company."

"We would…" Albus was not given the chance to complete his sentence before Minerva interrupted him. He felt his heart swell as he heard her answer for the both of them, giving him a sense of pride and an overwhelming amount of confidence in regards to her feelings towards him.

"Actually Conall, Albus and I have already made dinner plans for this evening. We have made reservations for a quiet dinner for two at our favorite place. Maybe some other time." Casting a glance towards Albus, she saw that he was not going to dispute her word and in an attempt to remove herself from the situation, she told the gentlemen that she had spotted Madame Rosmerta, with whom she wanted a word.

"Albus, I'll just go speak to her while you pay for all of this. Make them give you a bag to put it in or we'll be in a right mess." As she started to walk away, she called a goodbye to Conall and a reminder to Albus that eating such sweets before dinner was a sure fire way to spoil one's appetite and she was sure that he had already consumed his limit of free samples as well as hers. After flashing Albus a dazzling smile, she set off to catch up with Madame Rosmerta.

As the two wizards watched her cross the crowded room, an awkward silence descended. Albus tried to break the silence by making idle chatter. He wasn't sure why Minerva had single handedly rejected the man's offer for dinner but he was ever so pleased that she had. He had not wanted to spend the remainder of the evening forcing himself to be overly excited about dinner with a man who was making no efforts to hide his feelings for Minerva. That could only make all three of them uncomfortable.

"So Conall, I notice that you've got a rather large box of marzipan in your hands. I must say, I didn't know that you were a fan of muggle sweets too. I, myself, can never get enough sherbert lemons. Minerva doesn't like them but I think they're much better than her tins of ginger newts. But don't tell her I said that!"

"Ah, well the marzipan is not for me. And I can completely understand Minerva's dislike for those tarts things. I much prefer something more soothing. I think she might enjoy these marzipan roses I am going to buy her. However, I would ask you not to spoil the surprise. I'll keep your secret if you'll keep mine." As the sweet words fell from the mouth of the man grinning before him, Albus had to offer a smile in return. He knew that he had potential information that could destroy Conall's hopes of impressing Minerva but at the same time it could also cause her harm.

"I hate to disappoint you but Minerva is allergic to almonds. However, she might prefer…"

"Albus, did I just hear you say that I was allergic to almonds?" For a moment, Albus doubted his memory until he saw the look in her eyes.

"My dear, need I remind you that it was I who carried you to the infirmary and held your hand throughout the night? I have never seen house elves more apologetic as they were the night they gave you the wrong dessert."

"How sweet of you to remember that night. I must say that they've been extra careful with my food since then. You must've said something to them after I was better."

"Minerva, I remember everything about you." Blue eyes locked with green ones and for a moment the entire world stood still. It was just the two of them, alone in a world where neither was afraid to share their inner feelings and desires. But the fantasy ended as Conall made his presence known once more as he bid them a good day.

They walked into the still crowded street after Albus had paid for his new stash of sweets. Minerva couldn't help but steal several long sideways glances at the man whose arm she was holding. Sensing her covert actions, he chuckled causing her to inquire as to the sudden contagious sound of his merriment.

"I'm sorry dear but I have to ask. Please forgive me, but have you made some dinner arrangements for us and neglected to tell me?" Promising him that she had done no such a thing, he continued. "Then I must ask, and please tell me if it's none of my business, but why did you so quickly refuse Professor MacGregor's invitation for dinner this evening? It wasn't exactly how I wanted to spend my evening with you but I would have managed."

He had always thought she looked even more beautiful when she blushed so he was not disappointed when a pink hue infused her cheeks. "I just wanted to spend my evening alone with you. I've seen so little of you these past few weeks and I suppose I didn't want him to tag along and ruin it for me. Besides, you promised me an outstanding breakfast and I have been shortchanged Albus Dumbledore! You owe me one spectacular dinner in place of breakfast. Now, what do you intend to do about it?"

A look of mischief appeared in his face as a thought was born. "I'll tell you precisely what I intend to do Minerva McGonagall. I plan to go to the best restaurant in town and order the most lavish dishes they have. I will ask for them to be sent to the hillside overlooking the village, where we will wait patiently for their arrival. Once we are hungry enough, we will sit down to a sumptuous feast as we watch the sun set beyond the mountains. How does that appeal to your senses?" She was breathless and speechless but managed to softly whisper that it sounded like the perfect ending to a remarkable day.

The following morning was Monday and classes had been suspended so that the new Dark Arts professor could hold a dueling demonstration for the older students. Those in the younger years would be allowed to watch while those fourth years and older were allowed to participate in mock duels with fellow classmates. Conall had personally asked for volunteers among the staff to assist him with his instructions and to his dismay Minerva had not agreed. She had hoped to spend her free time with Albus, engaged in a spirited game of chess. However, her hopes had been dashed when she learned that Albus was to supervise the dueling instruction in the hopes of offering his expert advice on the matters presented.

At first, things had gone smoothly and Professor MacGregor had been successful in explaining the rudimentary rules of a proper duel. He had also urged the students to always be on their guard because in a real battle, the opponent most likely would throw caution to the wind and use any means necessary to win. Speaking from experience, Albus also advised the students that an adversary often had nothing to lose except his life and that if the cause was that important to him, he would risk everything for victory.

With those few words of caution and definite guidelines established regarding the levels of curses allowed in the mock duels, the students were paired up according to their years as well as houses. Each pair would be given a turn to demonstrate their abilities, while earning extra credit points towards their final grades. The most successful seventh year students would be given an opportunity to challenge a teacher or another classmate to a final duel.

Two hours later, each pair of students had been given the opportunity to impress their peers and even their professors. Minerva took great pride that her Gryffindors had managed to earn more points than any other house and was flattered when her favorite pupil challenged her to a duel. Not one to back down from a challenge, she gracefully accepted and proceeded to dazzle those assembled with her precision and skill. She had been forced to use only the basic spells but the speed with which she cast them and the pairing of the curses had been her greatest asset in claiming victory over her opponent. A bit flushed and with an errant strand of hair curling about her face, she made her way to the seat next to Dumbledore to ask his honest opinion of her display.

"Professor, remind me never to make you angry enough to challenge me to a duel! I believe you have successfully demonstrated the need for precision and speed in a life and death situation." Peering at her over the top of his half moon spectacles, his eyes twinkled as he added one sentence quietly. " Not to mention the power of a certain woman to distract a certain man in any situation." With that, he carefully brushed the strand of hair behind her ear, lightly touching her skin as he did so, causing her to blush furiously at his words and the meanings behind them.

After several small skirmishes between other faculty members and the students, the Dark Arts professor decided to show his skills and challenge Albus to a duel. He saw it as his one and only chance to prove to Minerva once and for all that he was worthy of her affections. Once she saw his abilities and the way he held himself in extreme situations, he hoped that any doubts she had about him would be erased. He was almost positive that with a private discussion, where he would tell her of his wishes to have an intimate relationship with her, he would be able to win her heart. With any luck at all, she would be his by nightfall.

Reluctantly, Albus agreed to the confrontation with his newest professor but with the understanding that it was for demonstration purposes only and that the spells should not be ones that those in their seventh years had not used. In short, he wanted to make this little display as educational as possible without flexing his real powers for them. Unfortunately, Conall had other ideas.

As the duel began, Albus noticed Minerva standing in the crowd and as his blue eyes caught her emerald green ones, he smiled. He had been uneasy about agreeing to this outward exhibition of powers but with her pleading eyes and encouragement, he had ultimately agreed to accept the invitation. With one last look at her, his heart melted and yet it turned quickly to stone as he looked at his opponent. Without any warning, Conall cast his first spell and the duel of powers began.

Several intense moments followed as curses were hurled, dodged, deflected, and transformed into less threatening ones. Albus had tried to maintain a professional demeanor but with each stray curse, he sensed that Conall was out to prove something by his actions. However, Albus had been more than willing to play along with his little game until he saw Minerva looking worried at the intensity with which the spells were cast.

As Albus attempted to call a truce to the battle of powers, Conall intentionally hurled one last curse. He had failed to take into account that his target was moving towards the students and that his aim had progressively worsened. With a vengeful heart, he projected all of his powers into the last spell, causing it to veer wildly off course. It instantly ricochet off of a wall sconce, causing it to shatter as it hit the floor, and before he even had time to think, Albus had hurled himself in front of a student directly in the spells' new path, taking the full brunt of the remaining force. Proclaiming himself the victor since his spell had eventually hit his opponent, Conall soon found himself all alone as Minerva rushed to Albus' side.

After personally levitating him to the infirmary, Minerva gave a brief account of what had happened and instructed the medi-witch to do what was necessary to make him comfortable. "If he should wake before I return, please inform him that I have urgent school matter to address and will be back as soon as possible." Sweeping from the room as her emerald green robes billowed behind her, the skilled healer was thankful that she would not have to see the explosion that was brewing within Minerva.

**A/N:** You guys are great! Thanks for the awesome compliments and reviews of our story.

**Silvercrystal77**: No random schoolwork in her future but she does have an important 'conference' with a colleague in her future!

**Catwoman99:** Hope the "exquisite torture" was worth the wait for this chapter! Now, we just have to wait to see what's brewing within Minerva.

**Minnie Dumbledore:** What a wonderful compliment! We tried to convey that Minerva's heart has always belonged to Albus yet she is conflicted with her feelings now that Conall has shown her some interest. Hope this chapter was worth your wait.

**Jestana:** Conall needs to be hit with more than a halibut…how about a sledgehammer? Maybe he'll come to an understanding in the next chapter!

**Liz O'Brien**: It's not up to me to get rid of him. That's Minerva's job once she had decided who really holds the keys to her heart. But then again, we think she already knows the answer to that question.

**Happy Reader!:** What an awesome visual image of Albus at Honeydukes! And we can just see Minerva standing by patiently waiting for him to make his purchase so they can leave the store. No such luck with the hippogriffs for Conall though. But there's definitely troubled waters in his future. Ever seen an angry Minerva McGonagall?

**Minerva's Quill:** Thanks for your compliments! Looks like the wet kipper might have served its' purpose. Now all that's left is for Minerva to make her decision and set things right in the world.

**Evilwoman:** Got the message loud and clear! Here's your update and we hope it was worth all the chanting you had to do. Just when you thought you couldn't hate Conall any more, he goes and does something stupid!!

**Tabbyforever:** True love and destiny, huh? Well you only have to wait one more chapter for your answer. Or have we given you a clue with those last few paragraphs. Hope you'll stick around for the ending, though.

**Minerva Black:** What?? You're going to pull for the guy who has single handedly tried to destroy the relationship between Albus and Minerva. Oh well, to each his own! We're die-hard Albus/Minerva shippers ourselves. AD/MM FOREVER! lol


	6. Her Heart Decides

**Her Heart Decides**

Storming into Conall's office, Minerva made no attempt to hide her outrage as she slammed the door and yelled the silencing charm through her clenched teeth. "How in the name of Merlin can you justify what just happened in there? Albus had clearly called a truce to the mock duel and yet you intentionally fired one more curse at his back! HIS BACK, Conall! You should consider yourself lucky that it appears he has only been knocked unconscious and should be well soon or else I shudder to think of the ramifications of your grievous lack of judgment! And the more serious matter at hand is that you willfully endangered the lives of every single student in the room with your antics! Did you ever stop to think that you could have permanently injured one of them…or worse?"

Fearing her wrath but still desiring to win her heart, he took several bold steps towards her with outstretched arms. But before he could place the first finger against her robes, he was met with a frosty glare and a demand for answers.

"Surely you do not think that I did that on purpose, Minerva. He called the cease-fire at the same time I cast my spell. And are you honestly going to blame me for a spell that went astray? It was an accident. And unfortunate accident!" He had hoped that she would be swayed into believing it was an ill-fated blow but as she continued to stare at him with pursed lips, cold eyes, and a rigid, slender frame, he had to admit defeat. Maybe if he confessed all to her, he might still have a chance. It was a risk he was willing to take!

"Fine Minerva. I admit it! I did cast that spell on purpose. I wanted to get back at him for all of the things he has done to you. All of the neglect, the hurt, the way he pushes you aside and draws you near at his fancy. I am in love with you, if you haven't already guessed, and it pains me to see you toyed with that way. I thought that by showing you how powerful I am and how well I can protect you that you might learn to love me. That's all I've ever wanted, my dear. And I would never harm a hair on any of our students' heads. I never meant for the spell to hit anyone but Albus."

"Do not EVER call me 'my dear' for as long as you live! There is only one man in this world that has the right to use that phrase with me and you have seen to it that he's in the hospital wing at this very moment!" No longer willing to control her anger, she continued her tirade. "Furthermore, I have never loved Albus for his powers or protection. My feelings for him run too deep for you to understand. I doubt that your sinister heart could even begin to comprehend them. I am sorry I wasted so much of my precious time with you! You have been deceitful and have proven yourself untrustworthy."

As he reached out to touch her arm, Minerva dared him with her body language to move any closer. "As Deputy Headmistress I am demanding your resignation immediately! You may site any reason you deem appropriate, with my approval of course, and I expect it to be on my desk within the half hour. Within the hour, you are to have yourself and all of your belongings removed from these grounds. Do I make myself clear?"

He tried to reason with her, tried to make her understand but she was firm in her directions. "I will inform Albus as to the true nature of the events as well as the terms of your removal from the property. I suggest you begin packing, Professor MacGregor. The clock is ticking." Those were the last words he ever heard her utter to him and in one brief speck of time he had managed to lose his heart, his love, and his job. All that was left to do was write a formal letter of resignation and pack his personal items.

Her long walk back to the infirmary gave her time to collect her thoughts and cool her flaming temper. When she stepped through the hospital doors, the medi-witch made sure that Minerva was calm and collected before allowing her to see the patient. After assuring the Deputy Headmistress that Albus was indeed merely knocked unconscious, she heard Minerva utter a word of praise and thanks to the forces that had protected him.

"How long will it be before he wakes?" Minerva had already decided that no matter what the healer said, she was not going to leave his side until he knew that she was there and that the appropriate actions had been taken to ensure the safety of the children.

"I have cast a rather complicated spell on him that will allow his body time to heal and leave him with no pain once he wakes. But he needs to be monitored so that he doesn't try to move around too much. If that wasn't the case, I would allow him to be transported to his own rooms, where I am sure he would be more comfortable."

"I will take full responsibility for monitoring his care. I will levitate him to his own rooms and stay with him until he is able to visit you tomorrow. Will that be acceptable?" Making certain that she fully understood her orders, the medi-witch released Albus into Minerva's capable care.

Once inside his bedchamber, Minerva wasted no time in transfiguring his day robes into suitable nightwear, removing his half moon spectacles from his face and tucking him snugly into his warm bed. Then she pulled up a chair and made herself comfortable for the long night ahead. As she watched the slow rise and fall of his chest and the peaceful expression that blanketed his face, she found herself thinking back over all of their years together. And one single thought came crashing to the surface…_I can never love another the way I love him. He is my all in this world._ Slowly her eyelids closed in sleep and she dreamed of the night they had watched the sunset beyond the mountains.

The next morning when he awoke, Albus was lying in his own bed in the darkened room. He tried to remember what event had led to his sudden headache and then it all came flooding back to him. He remembered dueling with the professor and then as a truce was called he saw a beam of light headed towards a young second year. He dove to shield the child and then his world went black. But a soft hand brushing across his forehead broke into his musings.

"Minerva?" Assuring him that indeed she was there in the flesh, she carefully situated his glasses on his nose and tenderly swept the hair back from his face, feeling a spark of electricity pass between them as their skin touched. When he began questioning her about the incident, she proceeded to answer all of his questions openly and honestly. It seems that Albus was not surprised to learn of Conall's ultimate desire to have Minerva for his own. Yet he was upset to learn at what extent it has almost cost them. If he had not acted as a human shield for the student, she would have been hit in the chest with more powers than her body could have handled. But one lingering thought escaped his lips.

"Why would he attack me if he wanted you, Minerva? I have never made any outward claim on your heart." Albus looked saddened as he admitted the one thing that caused him the most grief. Yet somehow he felt relieved to finally admit that maybe there was more to his feelings than a deep sense of companionship.

"You see, Albus he thought that by proving to me how powerful and protective he could be, that I would forget all about you and fall into his arms. He never really understood me at all, I suppose and as I told you earlier, I have seen to it that he has been removed from the school." Casting her eyes downward, she stared at her delicate hands now folded in her lap and debated on whether or not to share her own feelings with him. In the end, she never had the chance to do so because he began to speak first.

"My dear, I am sorry that you have had to go through such an ordeal and I am sure that you must be hurting. If there is anything at all I can do for you, all you have to do is ask and it shall be done." Her eyes sprang to life as he called her 'my dear'. It was at that moment that she found the courage to pour out her heart and soul to the man who had always occupied her deepest thoughts.

"When you were injured, I rushed to your side and it was then that I realized how my life would be if something were to happen and you never knew how I felt. That's when I decided in my heart to tell you everything and take a chance on rejection." With a steadying breath, she uttered the words they had both longed to hear and say. "I am in love with you and I believe I always have been."

Reaching out to her, Albus was pleased when she accepted his outstretched hand within her own. "Minerva, I have loved you from afar since the moment you stepped back into Hogwarts after your graduation and I cannot imagine my life without you. When you started spending more and more of your time with Conall, I became upset, jealous even. I felt as if I were losing you before I had a chance to love you. I know that it would've been my own fault if you had fallen in love with another but never did I realize how deep my feelings actually are for you until I too was faced with the possibility of never having told you how I feel!"

With open arms, Albus eagerly waited for a response. In a mere second, Minerva had risen from her chair and fallen into his warm embrace as they clung tightly to the other. Albus soothingly rocked her back and forth, longingly rubbing his hands up and down her back while tears of joy flowed freely from their eyes. Pulling back slightly, their eyes locked and once again, everything around them faded away.

As he tenderly cupped her cheek within his large hand, she could not hide the pleasure she felt with his every touch. Leaning into his embrace, she closed her eyes and inhaled his familiar scent. Delicately, his thumb traced the path of her high cheekbone, sending her senses into an upward spiral. In a voice, barely above a whisper Albus posed a simple question. "My dear, is this what you truly want…us…me?" He didn't have to wait long for her soft voice to caress his ears with her response.

Taking his face with her hands, she traced his mouth with her elegant finger before lowering her head to his. "My sweet I have fantasized about this for so many years. Please make my fantasies a reality." As she playfully rubbed her nose against his in a seductive way, he felt every word she spoke as her breath landed warmly on his face.

While he began to explore the curves of her body hidden beneath emerald green robes, ever so slowly their faces inched closer and closer together. With their lips almost touching Albus softly whispered that he had often dreamed of giving her a proper kiss and she responded with desires of her own. As if in slow motion they both moved to close the remaining distance separating them.

At first their lips barely touched. Albus teasingly pulled at her lower lip with his own mouth and relished her strawberry sweet taste as she stifled a low moan of pleasure. Feeling more confidant with his every touch, Minerva began to lightly caress the back of his neck with her fingertips, causing waves of desire to crash inside him as her tongue skillfully embraced his in a sensual battle. Moments passed unnoticed as they allowed decades of love to pour from their souls until the desire became almost too wonderful to bear. Reluctantly, they broke apart and made futile attempts to control their ragged breathing and racing hearts.

Sunlight streamed in through the window and Albus had never been more certain of his love for her. Her face was painted with an attractive pink flush, her eyes sparkled with longing and desire, her long hair was mussed and yet she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Deftly, his hands removed the pins confining the remaining locks of her hair, allowing it to cascade freely about them. Running his hands through the silky locks, she stifled a long sigh and snuggled close to him, planting heated caresses about his neck.

Now nestled safely in his arms, Minerva ran her long fingers through his hair while he gently held her closer than he ever dared dream. Long passionate kisses were interrupted briefly for whispered words of need and longing as the day slowly slipped away. They remained snugly wrapped in the arms of the other until they were completely exhausted and content.

Suddenly, Minerva remembered her promise to the healer that had allowed her to bring Albus to his own rooms. After they were robed again, she accompanied him to the infirmary where he received a clean bill of health, although the healer was puzzled at several odd red markings found on his back. Smiling knowingly at each other, he professed ignorance of the cause and chalked it up to a reaction to something new having been introduced to his system. "I assure you that I have felt nothing less than sheer bliss since waking this morning." With Minerva by his side, Albus walked from the infirmary with a new spring in his step.

"You certainly are a creative liar, Albus. Reaction to something new to your system! Honestly, you never cease to amaze me." Looping her arm through his, she allowed him to lead her out onto the grounds as the sun began its' nightly duty and disappeared. "By the way, my love, I am sorry for the markings on your back. I suppose I got carried away and didn't realize…"

"Minerva, my life and love, there is no need for apologies. I enjoyed bringing you to such abandonment and pleasure and I look forward to our future adventures. I would not change a single moment of our time together. It was beyond my wildest dreams. Let's just be thankful she didn't see the revealing signs of our love on your body. Now, my dear, would you care to join me in a picnic as we watch the sun fade and the moon rise?" Placing a delicate kiss on his cheek, she whispered that nothing would please her more.

Later that evening, as the stars shone brightly overhead, Albus and Minerva walked hand and hand around the lake. As the moonlight shimmered brightly across the water, they remarked on the romantic scene before them. It was so surreal and neither wanted to waste another minute. Quietly, Albus transfigured a bunch of wildflowers into a brightly colored blanket and conjured two mugs of hot chocolate. As they settled down on the comfortable blanket, he took Minerva in his arms and kissed her soundly. All the passion he had been holding deep within his heart poured onto her lips for the hundredth time that day and she responded with her own desires and longings. As the night wore on, the two lay in each other's arms, kissing …touching…loving…laughing with a new hope for tomorrow.

_Finite_

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review this story! We are pleased that you enjoyed it. Hope you'll continue to read our other stories and we've got several more in the works so be on the lookout for those!


End file.
